


To Belong

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [57]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Possession, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer asks Poke to show him that he'shis.





	To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Poke belongs to [Kris!](www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

Poke strokes himself slowly, his eyes half-closed as he fucks his hand.  He really doesn’t jerk off very often, he doesn’t exactly  _ need _ to, not with three gorgeous partners who are just as into getting him to bed as he is to get them there.  

It’s just too  _ tempting _ though, with Killer tied up on the bed, whimpering and squirming, watching him with wide eyes, pupils blown so much they’re overwhelming the deep gold.  He just looks so  _ pretty _ , with a plug humming inside him and a ring around his cock, his legs spread with a bar and soft cuffs wrapped around his wrists, white leather stark against his darker skin.  It isn’t often  _ Killer _ asks for this, but he’d looked so sweet when he looked up at Poke with that shy, coy little smile that means trouble.

The soft pink silicone gag in his mouth muffles the pleas, but there’s no mistaking the desperation in his expression.  

“What do you want, Kil’ika?” Poke purrs, running his thumb around the head of his cock, his hips twitching.  “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Killer whimpers, but he shakes his head.

Poke smirks.  “You want me to come on you, mark you as  _ mine _ ?”  His cock twitches in his hand at the image, and he purrs at Killer’s jerky little nod and sharp inhale.  

How can he say no to that?

He kneels between Killer’s spread thighs, rutting their cocks together, turning the dial on the plug’s vibrations just a notch higher, kissing at Killer’s lips where they’re stretched around the ball gag and grinning at the keen it pulls from him.  “You’re so beautiful like this, Kil’ika, all stretched out, at my mercy. You can’t come until  _ I _ say you can, and you like that, don’t you?”  It’s as much a tease as it is a check-in, and he waits for Killer’s nod before he kisses him again, starting to jerk them both off together.  

It doesn’t take long, and he moans as he comes, striping Killer’s flushed skin.  He turns the vibrator down again, just a teasing buzz, before he sits back to look down at his boyfriend with a smile full of love and approval.  “You’re being so good for me,” he says, stroking Killer’s cheek, “Do you think you can stay there for me for a little while? If you can keep from coming, I’ll give you a reward.”

He nods eagerly again and then arches with a muffled cry as Poke turns the vibrator  _ almost _ all the way up, his chest heaving, the barbells through his nipples catching the light beautifully.  Poke kisses him before he settles back to watch, admiring Killer as he starts to come undone.


End file.
